parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Redrella
Cast: *Cinderella - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Prince Charming - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Jaq - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Gus - Winnie the Pooh *Mary Mouse - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Perla - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Lady Tremaine - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Anastasia Tremaine - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Drizella Tremaine - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) *Lucifer - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Bruno - Big Bad Wolf (Goldie & Bear) *Major - Pegasus (Hercules) *The King - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) *The Grand Duke - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *The Fairy Godmother - Rosetta (Disney Fairies) *Major as Coachman - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Bruno as Footman - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *The Footman - Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Cinderella's father - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Other Mice - Various Winnie the Pooh Characters *Birds - *Young Cinderella - Penny (The Rescuers) *Young Anastasia - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Young Drizella - Scenes: *Redrella Part 1 - Opening Credits ("Cinderella") *Redrella Part 2 - Redrella Story/Once Upon A Time *Redrella Part 3 - Wake Up, Red ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") *Redrella Part 4 - Red Meets Winnie the Pooh *Redrella Part 5 - Waking Up Shere Khan/Big Bad Wolf Fights with Shere Khan *Redrella Part 6 - Sneaking Past Shere Khan/Getting Breakfast/Shere Khan Chasing Pooh *Redrella Part 7 - Serving the Family/Red and Maleficent's Conversation *Redrella Part 8 - At the Castle/Plans for the Ball *Redrella Part 9 - ("Sing, Sweet Nightingale")/The Letter to the Ball *Redrella Part 10 - Pooh and Piglet Help Red's Dress ("The Work Song") *Redrella Part 11 - Pooh and Piglet Fight Shere Khan/Working on Red's Dress ("The Work Song") *Redrella Part 12 - Goldie and Vampirina Tear Red's Dress *Redrella Part 13 - Red Meets Rosetta ("Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo") *Redrella Part 14 - At the Palace Ball *Redrella Part 15 - ("So This is Love")/Midnight/The Chase *Redrella Part 16 - King Hubert Fights with Ichabod Crane *Redrella Part 17 - Maleficent Tells the News *Redrella Part 18 - Ichabod Crane Arrives/Goldie Tries the Glass Slipper *Redrella Part 19 - Big Bad Wolf to the Rescue/Vampirina Tries the Glass Slipper *Redrella Part 20 - Finale ("A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes") *Redrella Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *Cinderella (1950) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Goldie & Bear *Miles from Tomorrowland *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Gallery: Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Cinderella Miles-Callisto.jpg|Miles Callisto as Prince Charming Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|Piglet as Jaq Screen image 215379.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Gus Twigs 03.jpg|Twigs as Mary Mouse Kanga.png|Kanga as Perla Maleficent 02.jpg|Maleficent as Lady Tremaine Goldie Locks.jpg|Goldie Locks as Anastasia Tremaine Vampirina Hauntly.png|Vampirina Hauntley as Drizella Tremaine Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Lucifer Big Bad.png|Big Bad Wolf as Bruno Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus as Major King Hubert.png|King Hubert as the King Ichabod.png|Ichabod Crane as the Grand Duke Rosetta-Disney-Fairies.png|Rosetta as the Fairy Godmother Taran (The Black Cauldron).jpg|Taran as Major as Coachman Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Bruno as Footman KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick as the Footman Category:Cinderella Movies Category:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Cinderella Movie Spoof Category:Disney Spoofs